Shovel
- Baby= - Reboot= }} | species = Shovel | gender = Male | color = Yellow and red | relatives = Sister: Pail | first = "Blue's Story Time" | voice1 = Stephen Schmidt (seasons 1-3) Jonathan Press (seasons 4-5) Thomas Sharkey (season 6) | voice2 = Leo Orgil}} Shovel is a main character on Blue's Clues and Blue's Clues & You!. Description Shovel is the brother of Pail and is often found outside playing in the sandbox. Shovel likes to dig in the dirt and sand. He is often blamed by Pail for actions he did not do. He is rarely shown without Pail and he really cares about his sister. Shovel is sometimes forgetful and often doesn't take what others say very seriously. He is normally shown on the right side of the Blue's Clues house with Pail during the intro. He gets jealous whenever Pail hangs out with someone other than him, as he is used to playing with Pail alone. Shovel is quite gullible and wishes to become a vet, which he calls an animal doctor, along with Pail when he grows up. He has never been picked up and used to dig by another character. Shovel and Pail are best friends. Looks Shovel is mostly yellow with a squarish blade for his head, a long shaft for his body, and a semicircle handle grip. He has a pair of black eyes and eyebrows as well as a red mouth. His color scheme is the opposite of Pail, who is red with a yellow mouth. Appearances Counting the opening and credit sequences, Shovel has appeared in every episode of Blue's Clues. His first appearance was in "Snack Time". His last appearance on Blue's Clues was "Bluestock". He makes an additional appearance in the Blue's Room episode "Meet Blue's Baby Brother" and in the "Behind the Clues" special. In "The Legend of the Blue Puppy", he is only seen as a drawing in the opening sequence. Trivia *Shovel was once scared of dinosaurs, as seen in "Prehistoric Blue." He has grown to like them a lot, as seen in the episode "I'm So Happy". *Shovel was previously shy around Sifter but befriended him in "Shy". * In the UK version Shovel's Name is changed to Spade Merchandise Blues-Clues-Pail-Shovel-plush.jpg|Plush by Eden Blues-Clues-Shovel-Pail-bubble-blowers.gif|Bubble blowers Blues-Clues-Shovel-Pail-bubble-set.jpg|Bubble set Blues-Clues-Shovel-Pail-stamp.jpg|Action Stamper figure Blues-Clues-Shovel-Pail-crab-toy.jpg|Figure with crab Blues-Clues-Pail-Shovel-bubble-toy.jpg|Basic figures Gallery Promotional images Blue's Clues Shovel (Spade) Dancing.png Blue's Clues Shovel (Spade) 2D.png Blue's Clues Shovel Winter.png Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail Vector.png Blues-Clues-Shovel-happy.jpg Blue's Clues Pail and Shovel.png Blue's Clues Pail and Shovel Sprites.gif Blues-Clues-Pail-and-Shovel-render.png Blues-Clues-Shovel-and-Pail-illustrated.jpg Book images Blues-Clues-Shovel-Pail-snowman.png Blues-Clues-Shovel-Pail-snow.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-Pail-ready-set-grow.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-Pail-night.jpg Blues-Clues-Pail-Shovel-grow.jpg Blue's Clues Pail and Shovel Laughing.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-and-Pail-hearts.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-and-Pail-woods.jpg Blues Clues Shovel and Pail with Insects.jpg Blues Clues Shovel and Pail Book Cover.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-and-Pail-gardening.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-and-Pail-pathway.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-and-Pail-photo.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-and-Pail-outside.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-Pail-sand-castle.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-and-Pail-spring.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-and-Pail-beach.jpg Blues-Clues-Pail-and-Shovel-swimming.png Blues-Clues-Shovel-and-Pail-coloring.png Episode scenes Blue's Clues Shovel Painting.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel with Elephant Toy.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Sifter.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail with Dollar Bills.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel Credits.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail as Babies.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel as a Chef.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail with the Shakers.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel Thankful Book.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail with Steve and Joe.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel with Puzzle.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail with Lizard.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel with Empty Box.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail with Giraffe.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail with Footprints.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel with Mailbox Sign.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail with Clay.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail with Animal Costumes.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel with Rocks.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel with Graham Crackers.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail Shadows.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel with Paint Set.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail Lemonade Stand.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel with Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel with Seashell.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail at the Cafe.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail as Vets.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel with Cotton Balls.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel with Birdhouse Poster.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel with Stamps.jpg Blues-Clues-and-You-Shovel-Pail-trailer.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Blue's Clues Characters Category:Blue's Clues & You! Characters